Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Electric Enterprises
Presentation Hello, Fantendoians! It's me, Rocky, ready to roll with this years Holiday Showcase!!!!! Day 1: Paper Mario for Wii U Our first showcase is a Paper Mario game for the Wii U! The title isn't confirmed yet. My best guess is Paper Mario: Altered Dimensions. In this game, many of the physics from PM:TTYD return, such as partners, going into the background, and staged battles. In this game, Mario and Luigi are on a journey to recover the Diamond Shards. There are ten diamond shards. However, you only need to collect eight, since you start out with one being given to you, and one you find at the end of the journey. Like the the Crystal Stars in Thousand Year Door, every time you collect one you gain a new special ability. There are seven partners you find in the main journey, and three in the after-story. The partners have a wide range of abilities that assist Mario. The partners themselves are not confirmed, but the abilities are. They are: Required partners: *Provides info about the area/enemy/character. *Throws his shell to retrieve far away items. *Acts as a plane to glide to ledges nearby. *Gives Mario a ride to help him move faster and jump farther. *Explodes to reveal hidden areas behind cracked walls. *Acts as a boat to help Mario get across water. *Uses his teeth to cut away fake walls. Optional partners: *Reveals hidden treasures, such as badges or Shine Sprites. *Lets Mario fly to get to areas he has already visited, similar to the HM Fly in Pokemon games. *Plays music that changes the background music of that area. Well, as much I'd love to keep talking about this game, I'm done. So, see me tomorrow for Epic Warriors! Day 2: Epic Warriors Hey, welcome back for day 2! Today we'll be discussing the author appeal project, Epic Warriors! In this game, people from dozens of franchises duke it out on almost 40 stages. There will be 100 characters in all--40 default and 60 unlockable. Since Super Smash Bros. 3DS disappointed me with nothing like Subspace Emissary that Brawl had, I will be adding a story mode that uses basically the same features as Subspace Emissary. It will be called Threat of Antasma, since Antasma, the villain from Mario and Luigi Dream Team, is the main enemy. All 100 characters will play a role in it. I know that this doesn't look like as much as the Paper Mario game, but it is a lot. And all I could think of. So, I'll see you tomorrow for Mushroom Melee! Day 3: Mushroom Melee Hello again! If you're here, then you still care about this showcase. Good for you! Well, today we're talking about a game I had an idea for a long time, but never really did. So, now I actually care about it! This game is similar to Super Smash Bros. Except it's all Mario characters, as you may have guessed from a title like Mushroom Melee. There will probably be between thirty or forty characters total, maybe less. And approximately 25 stages. Some of the characters will include: (the ones you probably wouldn't expect, by the way.) *Paper Mario *Toad *Waluigi (Yes, he's in a fighting game.) *Prince Dreambert *Kersti *NES Mario And more!!!!! Some of the stages will be: *Decalburg *Peach's Castle *Starship Mario *World 1-1 (from the original Super Mario Bros.) And more!!!!!!!! It will have a lot of items, as well. The penguin suit, Super Mushroom, Super Astar, Bullet Bill, and more. The Grand Star from Galaxy acts as the Smash Ball. Well, I suppose that's all for tonight. See me tomorrow for Nintendo RACEWAY! Day 4: Nintendo RACEWAY Hello again! Today I'll be discussing Nintendo RACEWAY! This is a game where loads of different characters from a lot of franchises come and race together on twenty-fiv total tracks. There will likely be about 50 characters in total: 20 default, 20 unlockable, and 10 downloadable. Unlike the Mario Kart series, you cannot give Mario Luigi's kart. Instead, each character has their own kart designed just for them, and they cannot be switched around. Like Mario Kart DS, there is a option for missions. There will be 20 missions total, not including the 5 bosses you will face. In the missions, you must do certain requirements with a certain character on a certain stage. Certainly. For example, you may be on the Lumiose City stage and you will need to get to Prism Tower as Pikachu...backwards. There is another mode called Cash Snatchers. In Cash Snatchers, you will be on exclusive battle mode Battle Stages. There are five of those. Depending on what franchise's stage you're on, the cash will be different. On a Mario stage, the money is coins. For Zelda, it's Rupees, etc. The last mode is Balloon Battle. Like Mario Kart, you just need to pop everyone's balloons. Well, that's the end of this. Be sure to check out all four games I discussed so far, and also check out the showcase of Super Mario 64 3DS tomorrow! Day 5: Super Mario 64 3DS Welcome back to my presentation in the Holiday Showcase!Today I'll be discussing Super Mario 64 3DS. This game is basically a sequel to 64 DS, in a way. You begin the game playing as Toad. Toadsworth explains to you that Bowser came and kidnapped practically everyone. The entire Mushroom Kingdom is deserted, in fact. He explains that to rescue everyone, you must enter the Mushroom Homes, and go through the mysterious glowing paintings inside. In each Mushroom Home is a new world. In every 5 paintings, there will be a boss fight, then the boss will drop a key that opens the next door. Other people that you will unlock are (in order) Mario, Luigi, Wario, Donkey Kong, Waluigi, and Princess Peach. Each has different abilities that will help with specific areas. There might be less. The plot and levels are still under construction. Well, sadly, this is all I have right now. Come back tomorrow for two new Pokemon games! Day 6: Pok mon Sun and Moon versions + Pok Camp Our second-to-last presentation is a two-for-one deal all about Pokemon! The first game I'll discuss is a new two games for Generation VII for Pokemon called Sun and Moon versions. The second is an add-on to Generation VI called Pok Camp. In Sun and Moon, many of the features from X and Y return, such as Mega Evolution, Exp. Share, Secret Bases, and Primal Reversion from Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. More legendary Pokemon can both Mega a Evolve and Primal Reverse, including Yvetal, Xerneas, Zekrom, Reshiram, Deoxys, Cresellia, and Darkrai. Darkrai and Cresellia play key roles in Sun and Moon, respectively. The legendary Pokemon are based off the Sun and the Moon. At least 25 more Pokemon can now Mega Evolve. PokeCamp is a place where you can send your Pokemon from any Gen. VI game to train, level up, and learn new moves. You will be able to catch wild Pokemon roaming near the camp. You can name and decorate your camp, and visit your friends' camps as well, and battle their Pokemon. Well, this is it for Saturday's showcase. Tune in MONDAY for the final reveal: a new series that I'm calling DoodleQuest! Day 7: DoodleQuest Our final presentation is a brand new series project that I'll be working on called DoodleQuest! DoodleQuest stars this small circle man named Circ. His main weapon is a magic sword known as the Scribble Sword. When it is completely powered up, it can create doodles to help him fight. The game will play similar to games like Super Mario Galaxy or Sunshine, since he needs to go to many different worlds to defeat the main villain. Circ lives in a small town known as Pencillia, where all the residents are terrorized by a tyrant who lives on the nearby Mt. Sketch. Circ's journey is to gather all six Magic Graphite slabs to recreate the town's Pencil of Doom, which is the only way to stop the monster. Three of Circ's fellow warriors will accompany him; their names are not confirmed. Well, this is probably it for this entire showcase! Check out all eight games that I discussed. But for now, merry Christmas to Fantendo, and to all Fantendo a good night. Happy holidays, everyone! -Rocky Category:SuperDuperMarioKirby Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations